


Fear

by anaallen44



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Shredders last moments





	

As Shredder slipped over his own feet falling onto the ground, an intimidating figure looms over him. Looking up he came face to face with a menacing Raph. 

Raphael screamed making the very ground shake, his green eyes filled with hatred for the other. Slashing his sai down at Shredder, on instinct the other used his arm to block forgetting how Raph had managed to dislodge his metal template causing the sai to go straight through his forearm. Deciding to use the last of his strength to overthrow Raph, Shredder questioned how the other could still hold up a fight after their previous battle. Having used his remaining strength Shredder's  
arm buckled, Raph's sai inches from his face. It felt as though time itself had stopped, turning his gaze to the ones responsible for his current pandemic. Their lied the leader in blue on the ground lifeless, along with his oranges and purple banded allies mourning after his death.

Turning his gaze back to the turtle whom was about to finish him off the Sai millimeters from him face. He looked up at his killer looking up his arms he noticed the scattered cuts. Shredder was left wondering how the red banded turtle could manage to stay on his feet. Continuing up his arms, and pass his chest he set his eye on the the others he was suddenly shaken with an unfamiliar sensitization. What was this unknown emotion he felt when looking into the others eyes? Everything was dark before he hit the ground his final thought was….

“fear”


End file.
